uncrownedrpfandomcom-20200214-history
PVP
Territory War The core of the game is the fight of hundreds of generals in the territory war, where houses and alliances are competing for domination of the map by conquering fiefs such as villages, forts or cities. But every war needs preparation and won't suceed without a flourishing economy behind. How to start a war? You need to be part of a house or alliance first of all. Choose a hostile city of your liking on the world map and declare war on it by either right clicking on it or selecting " Declare War" in the town menu. You'll need a wax seal which is buyable at the apothecary, to declare war though. After the war is declared a timer starts to run down, which marks the time you can prepare your house. After the timer runs out you're able to besiege and conquer the city. Preparation for war If you want to suceed in you war efforts your house needs to prepare. This should include healing, replenishing your troops and gathering your generals under your banner. Make up a strategy, which cities you want to attack or defend. Stock up your food supply and maybe bring a wagon with food with you. As you are in hostile territory your food supply will run out. Dont forget to bring siege weapons with you as they're sometimes crucial to tip the scales. Think about setting up field camps at important strategic points. The war You can engage the enemy either in the open world (e.g. intercepting their resupply) or by joining in the battle for the city. Depending on if your defending or attacking choose a site for the battle. For now the cap is 15 vs 15 players. But reinforcements are very important for a sucessful fight. In contradiction to the normal siege battles in the maincity of your region you cant just respawn inside the battle if you die. You're getting kicked out of the battle and need to wait a debuff (2 min) before you can engage the enemy again. If you want to have tips about territory war strategies have a look at the following page: Strategies Siege Battles Before every battle you will get into the loadout screen. Here you can prepare for battle. Choose your primary weapon, the units you want to take with you, the horse you want to ride and the special item (e.g. healing powder or siege weapons). At last choose the spawning point for your general. Map design Depending on the level and kind of fief you're fighting about there will be a wall with gates (towns, forts) or won't (villages). For the attacking side the goal is to capture the enemy base flag. Some of the flags are locked and need to be captured in a certain order. E.g if the fief is smaller there will be a middle flag marked with an "X" you need to capture before going for the final flag. In sieges for big cities it might occur that you need to capture more flags to reach the final one (e.g. Augolia A>C>Base or B>D>Base). The defenders have to hold off the attackers until the battle timers runs out and they prevailed. But keep in mind that for every captured flag the attack timer will gain 3 more minutes. Additionally each map has various resupply points for changing your units or your horse after they got killed. They're marked with an "+" and can be captured by any side. If you're fighting against a NPC hold fief the house, which gained the most honour during the fight will rule over the city/villages afterwards. You gain honour by killing npc units or capturing flags. Instruments of war You've got a vast amount of special tools during your battle, which you will need if you attack or defend city. You can assign your units with the "control" button to specific siege weapons. * Siege towers (Needs to be pushed by units. Has a upper platform, reachable by ladder. Is destroyable) * Battering Ram (Needs to be pushed by units to reach enemy gates. Is destroyable) * Ladders (Build them up or push them down by pressing "F". Press Ctrl to send your units up the ladders) * Canons (Only useable by generals. Shoots canon balls. Press "Z" to follow your shot) * Trebuchet (Special siege weapon and only useable once in the siege for Augolia by pressing "G". Aim your shots for green lines are marking hitable areas) * Ballista (Shoots fire spears. Does mostly Onehits. * Gates (Open and close them by pressing F at the winch. Is destroyable) * Trapdoors (Above some gates you can activate trapdoors (F) to let a burning hell rain down on the enemies) As siege weapons are such forces of destruction, the first goal of every battle should be to destroy them. If you got the upper hand at the siege weapons you will have an advantage. Open World Field Battles The blue area around the maincity of your region marks the safezone. If you leave it you're attackable. If you want to attack an enemy general just click pursue after you selected him. This will automatically start a open world field battle. It will get marked at the map by two swords crossing each other. If you click on them you can join the attackers or defenders site. Cap is aswell 15 vs 15. Without any walls or buildings the strategy in field battles lays strongly on unit placement and using the terrain to you advantage. The goal is aswell to capture the enemy base camp. Except the resupply point behind your base camp two other are spread over the map. General PVP Tips * Place spear units with shieldwall at choke points of the map to secure the area or cut off the enemy. * Place pike men directly behind the shieldwall to create a meat grinder for enemy troops. * Charge attack of swordsmans are hero killers if used in the right moment. * If needed yoou can jump over enemy shieldwalls with your horse. * If a general dies his units will flee after a while. * As a defender it's enough to just stand inside the flag area to stop the capturing process and gain those important last seconds until the timer runs out and you triumph. * Gates can be destroyed by generals with axes and other heavy melee weapons. PVP Maps Siege Battles kurak castle1.png|Kurak Castle Augolia.png|Augolia Valley Fortress.png|Valley Fortress Field Battles Settlement.png|Settlement